Rukia's First Christmas
by Shadow of your Life
Summary: Rukia doesn't know what christmas is, or whats' it about. Ichigo explains to her and tries to make her understand whats' it about. IchixRuki
1. What is christmas

The bell had rang from school, and teens were running out of class and enjoying their time.

Ichigo and the others were outside of school walking and talking.

"Yea alright! Winter break is here, and no school for the next few weeks!" Orihime excitedly said.

"What's Winter break?" asked Rukia.

"It's kinda like a holiday," Ichigo said. "you don't go to school for a couple of weeks."

"Why?"

"Well, it's time you can celebrate christmas."

"Chirstmas?"

"Yea."

"Whats' it about?" she asked.

Along the way to Hat'n'clogs' place, Ichigo explained to Rukia about christmas. Orihime would tell her some things about it out of no where. Rukia was still not sure what this chirstmas was about.

~X~

"Hey, hat'n'clogs, you here?" Ichigo asked.

"Hey, what goes on?" he smiled.

"You think we could spend chirstmas here?" Ichigo asked again.

"Sure why not." he smiled once more and walked off.

Ichigo and the others went into the room and started talking again. Orihime has been saying that they all should go to the store and buy chirstmas supplies and a chirstmas tree. The others agreed on that, even Uryu agreed. However, Rukia didn't say anything because she still didn't know what chirstmas was, not even when Ichigo explained to her.

When everyone got up and went outside. Before all them went out the room, Ichigo looked back, he saw Rukia still sitting down.

"Rukia, are you coming?" he asked.

"No."

"Why not?" he sat beside her.

"I'm still uncertain about this christmas thing, and I don't know what these christmas supplies are, so I'm just staying. You go on ahead with the others."

"Ok then, see ya." Ichigo walked out

Rukia stayed seated for a momment, then got up and left.

~X~

At the store, Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, and Chad were picking out a chirstmas tree. They couldn't decide which to get because Orihime would look at different one that look pretty. The others didn't the difference when it all looks the same, it was just one tree.

Chad just looked at one and grabbed it.

"Smart thinking Chad." Ichigo said

Chad just stayed quiet.

"Ok since we have the tree, lets go the orniments." Uryu said.

All four of them went to a different section and picked out a few different orinments.

Then went in line to pay.

After that, they walked back to the shop. It took about few minutes to get there. When they got in, Ichigo called out to Rukia so she could see what a christmas looked like.

"Hey Rukia, we're back." he shouted, but there was no sound of her coming, he tried again. "Rukia."

"Rukia." Orihime called.

"She isn't here." a voice said.

"Hat n clogs? Wheres' Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, she just left without saying anything. She didn't leave as a soul reeper though."

"That brat left again? How stupid of her."

"Ichigo, instead of blabbering on about her, go find her." Uryu said.

"Fine then, I'll find the little shrimp." Ichigo walked out ticked off.

~X~

Rukia was sitting down on a bench at the park, she saw little kids run around playing. She looked over at the sun, it was already setting. Rukia got up and started to walk back at the shop. She wondered if the others were already there, were they worried about her if they were already there?

It was night already, and Rukia was still walking. She was looking at the ground while she was walking. Rukia heard other foot steps, no one was around while she was walkin, when she looked up, she saw Ichigo.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked.

"I came looking for you." he said.

"I see."

"Well, lets head back, Orihime sounded worried when she called your name."

"Ok."

Rukia was walking beside Ichigo, both of them were quiet as they walked.

"Ichigo."

"Yea?"

"Tell me what chirstmas is about again."

"Um, sure."

Ichigo was explaining to her again, about chirstmas. He told her what it meant, and how to celebrate it. Rukia didn't know it was about giving others gifts, or it was about happiness and stuff. The she knew it, was because Ichigo explained to her with great detail, and the his voice sounded just now, gave Rukia warmth in her heart. She didn't know why though, it just did.


	2. Tree decorations

At Urahara's, Rukia's eyes widen, she had never seen a christmas tree before.

"Wow. This is christmas tree?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, but it's not finished." Orihime said "We still have to decorate it."

Rukia walked to the tree that had these round things on it. She grabbed one from a box, she stared it for awhile. She turned it around, then she saw the top. Rukia grabbed the top part, at first she thought she was going to drop it, but she actually found out that she was still holding it.

"Why are you staring at it?" Ichigo asked

"Ichigo, what is this round thing?"

"Its called an orniment. See, you grab it from here and hang it on the tree."

He placed the orniment on the tree, and Rukia saw how it hanged.

"Hey tiny, come help us." Ichigo teased.

"Oh look who's talking carrot head."

"Midget!"

"Carrot!"

"Little brat!"

"At least I'm not tall tree."

"At least I'm not the size of my sisters."

Thet went on and on, with Uryu, Orihime, Chad, and the others watching them fight. They all started to get annoyed by their fighting; calling each others name got tiring. So Uryu and the others got back to decorating the chirstmas tree.

Then again, they tried not to hear Ichigo and Rukia argue. Uryu got all ticked off now and couldn't take it anymore with all that noise.

"Ok! Enough fighting, you two keep getting dramatic about this and that, it's annoying!" Uryu shocked the two soul reepers.

Orihime and Chad just nodded in agreement

x~X~x

About a few minutes, the tree was all done. Uryu pressed a botton that made the tree light up. It amazed Rukia, she saw it so beautiful, all the colors that made the tree sparkle in Rukia's eyes.

"Its so pretty." Rukia said.

"Oh, I just remembered, we need to buy preasents!" Orihime said with her cheery expression.

"Um, maybe next year." Ichigo told her.

"Oh why!"

"Cuz' we spent all our money on the tree."

"Oh fine! But we could play in the snow, right?"

"Yeah."

"Yay."


	3. gift

It started snowing, and Ichigo and the others were having the time of their lives. Ichigo; for the fun of it, threw a snowball at Rukia.

Rukia looked at the direction from where the snowball came from. She eyed Ichigo, she saw him doing nothing but stare at the others having fun as if he did nothing. Rukia decided to play along Ichigo's game, she made her own snowball and threw at Ichigo's head.

Perfect hit.

Ichigo stared at Rukia, he saw her smiling at him. Then he smiled at her, he made another ball of snow but before he threw it at her, he was already hit in the face.

From the distants, Ichigo heard Rukia laugh.

Then she got hit. Then it began, Ichigo and Rukia having a snowball fight. It went on for awhile, that is untill Ichigo got closer and slipped on the snow, falling towards a small hill. He crashed into Rukia and brought her down with him. The two were rolling down the hill, when they got to the bottom, Ichigo landed on his back and Rukia landed on top of him. Rukia looked at Ichigo, and Ichigo looked at Rukia, there was silence between them.

"Are you ok Rukia?" Ichigo asked

"Yeah I'm fine, what about you?" She asked back.

"I'm alright."

Rukia got on her feet and helped Ichigo get up. Both wiped the snow off and walked up the hill. Then Rukia said that it was his fault that they rolled down the hill. The Ichigo started saying that it was her fault that she was too close to the edge. And now they started to have their dramatic fight again.

~o.O.o~

At night, Rukia was outside of Urahara's shop, she was staring at the bright moon. She looked down at the snow, it was still there under feet. Rukia sat down, she just stared at the moon and listening to the silence.

Suddenly, Ichigo appeared from behind her and sat next to her.

"Why aren't you inside?" He asked

"I didn't feel like being inside." She said.

He just stared at her.

"Tell me, was this your best christmas? Even though it was your first."

"I wouldn't say it was the best, but yeah, I had a great time."

"Here," He took out a small box that was wrapped.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Just unwrap it."

Without any question, Rukia unwrapped it. When she saw it, her eyes sparkled at her gift. What she loved the most was bunnies, and Ichigo happened to give her a small blue bunny.

"I knew liked bunnies, so I thought I'd give you a preasent since you never heard of christmas."

"I love this bunny."

Before ichigo could speak, Rukia hugged him tightly. He returned her hug, and then when they broke off, they looked into each others eyes.

Ichigo moved his face closer to Rukia, and she did the same. When they were close enough, their lips touched. To Rukia, it felt forever that they've kissed.

Ichigo broke off and smiled. Rukia did the same, she leaned on his chest and he put his arm around her.

This was certinly Rukia's best christmas.


	4. Remember This Day

Rukia never did understand the human world and their hobbies about what not, but to this day on, Rukia knew the meaning of chirstmas. She saw how Ichigo and his family were opening gifts in the morning. She saw the joy and happiness and love that was being spread across Karakura.

If she want to know how the human holidays or hobbies is what she calls it, she would have to learn a little more from Ichigo.

She even saw the gift Uyru gave to Orihime.

He gave her a crystel rose that lit up with colorful lights. Rukia knew that Orihime would love it because over the time, Orihime has told her who she liked, and said that hopefully he liked her back. And there it was-love-Uyru did love Orihime.

It was why he bought her such a beautiful gift.

Rukia was happy for them that they finally became a couple.

As for her, she couldn't stop smiling everytime she would look at her gift. The one gift she always wanted, and the man she loved gave it to her. He loved her back, they shared the same feelings for so long, it finally became whole.

She finally spends most of her time with Ichigo when they're not fighting hollows.

Ichigo told her the other meanings of the other holidays.

But Rukia wanted to see for herself.

She and Ichigo would sometimes go to Uyru and Orihime, or they would come to them and spend such wonderful times.

Orihime of course congratulated them for being together, she always thought that they would be a perfect match everytime she saw them argue.

Rukia was just happy to know what christmas ment, and she would never forget this day.

~End~


End file.
